Worst Night In Konoha
by GazimonFan
Summary: Following Naruto's return to Konoha from Two and a half years of training, the guys decide to get together and celebrate. And consequently get extremely drunk. Featuring Drunk Lee, cracks about Kiba's mom, and all sorts of other stuff. COMPLETED.
1. Chapter 1

So, this was this random idea I got about the guys getting together and celebrating Naruto returning to Konoha, and well, getting really drunk. A degree of OOC-ness is practically a guarantee.

Chapter One: They Should Have Known Better

"DATTEBAYO!" Naruto shouted. "I've missed this place." He looked around and saw all of his old friends from before he left, sitting around.

"Geez, Naruto. You're as loud as ever." Kiba commented with a grin.

"Not like you have any room to talk, Kiba." Shikamaru said with a sigh. "How troublesome…" He leaned back in his chair.

"Anno sa, anno sa! Why are we here?" Naruto asked. "Isn't this one of those places people like Tsunade-bachan and the Ero Sennin would go? I'm just 15."

"What kind of 15 year old are you, turning down something like this?" Kiba said with a laugh. "Besides, when Godaime Hokage-sama took over, she changed the drinking age to 9."

"NANI?" Naruto screamed. "That Tsunade-bachan, how irresponsible of her." Naruto suddenly stopped. "Wait, we're aloud to be as irresponsible as we want, and no one can say anything."

"Yeah." Shikamaru sighed. "How troublesome."

"Speak for yourself, Shikamaru." Naruto said, knocking glasses with Kiba and Shino. "KANPAI!" Neji just shook his head.

"OHHH! Time for the fun!" Lee screamed. Neji's eyes widened.

"SHIT! Don't let Lee drink anything, he'll go crazy." As he said that, the other guys all got wicked glances in their eyes. 'Why do I even bother?' Neji thought to himself, but he still couldn't help grinning. It took approximately 5 seconds before Lee had sent a plate full of food flying. Chouji stared at him angrily.

"Whashre looking at, freak?" Lee screamed in rage at Chouji. Chouji sighed and drank some sake.

Shikamaru pushed his plate towards Chouji. "You can have mine, Chouji." He told him. Chouji burst out crying.

"FOOD!" He screamed at Shikamaru and started chowing down.

Shikamaru sighed. "There's only one way to make this less painful." He turned to Neji and Shino. "Down the hatch." The two nodded, and soon were feeling quite different.

"So," Kiba said with a grin. "Who's the best looking girl around." Shino was surprisingly the first to speak up.

"Kiba's mom!" He shouted. He turned to the others. "Have you guys seen how she looks? DAMN!"

"YOU BASTARD, SHINO!" Kiba screamed and punched him into Neji.

Neji sighed. "Well, if you look at the girls around our age, that Sakura has filled out a bit, and Ten-ten isn't that bad, either." Neji gave an uncharacteristic smile. Suddenly, Lee pulled him out of his seat.

"Neji you bastard!" He screamed, and prepared to defend himself. "Let's dance!" Naruto and Kiba burst out laughing as Lee attempted to do a waltz with Neji. Neji attempted to push Lee away, prompting Lee to get angry. "Whatsha doin', freak?" He shouted, as he drank more sake.

"They make such a cute couple." Kiba snickered to Naruto. Naruto burst out laughing. Shikamaru gave a bit of a chuckle.

"Speaking of couples," Shino said. "I know we're all dieing to know. How are Sand Ninjas in bed?" Shikamaru just stared. Shino was definitely not the same with alcohol in his body.

"Come on, tell us." Naruto shouted.

"OHHH! Let the secrets of your amazing stories be revealed!" Lee shouted, having gotten bored waltzing with Neji, much to the latter's relief.

"You guys, we've not gotten past 3rd base. Women are so troublesome." Shikamaru groaned. "I don't know why you find all this so interesting."

"Still, nice with an older woman." Shino smirked. "Just like me and……Kiba's mom!" Kiba punched Shino, but the body turned into a bunch of bugs. "BEHOLD! Drunk Kikai Bushin no jutsu!" Shino exclaimed, showing up sitting next to Chouji. He then gave a hiccup, and drank more sake.

"Gah, what's with you Shino? A little sake and your out of control?" Kiba said. "Hold your liquor like a real man." He looked around and saw Lee dancing and screaming, Chouji rolling around, and Naruto jumping around the table.

"This is nice," Shikamaru said. "But not as good as being around a lot of women." He sighed longingly. "Not enough yelling and excitement yet!"

"That's it." Neji said. "I know you're a spy. Get up and fight me, LET'S GO!" Neji walked over and punched nearly 6 inches away from Shikamaru's head. "A fast one, eh? I'll get you. SHARINGAN!" He screamed. He let loose another punch and hit… Rock Lee.

Lee glared at Neji. "Whashre doing, FREAK!" Lee screamed a the top of his lungs.

So, how was that for a first chapter?

Next time: Things take a turn for the worse when a certain Kazekage and his brother show up in Konoha, and get in on the fun. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Glad to see people enjoyed Chapter One. Hopefully you guys like this installment as well.

Neji "using" Sharingan was meant for comical effect. You know, he's drunk and can't remember the name of his ability. I apologize if it wasn't obvious, I had figured the fact he referred to a still Shikamaru as "a fast one" would have conveyed that, but I guess I didn't show it enough.

Chapter Two:

Lee flung Neji backwards and knocked him through several tables, causing many people to run off. Suddenly, Naruto and Kiba grabbed him.

"Come on, Lee. It's not worth it." Kiba said. "He didn't mean anything by it."

"He's insulting my Way of the Ninja!" Lee screamed. "He's mocking me again. Let go of me." He tried unsuccessfully to throw Naruto and Kiba off of him.

"That's not it, Fuzzy Eyebrows." Naruto said. "It was a mistake. He meant to punch Shikamaru."

"That doesn't make it better." Shikamaru exclaimed from his seat. Suddenly, Chouji flung Shikamaru over the table. "What was that for, Chouji?" He demanded.

"Felt like it!" Chouji shouted in response, while going through a whole bag of chips and drinking more sake. Shikamaru groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Stop doing stupid things, Chouji. This is why I like women so much more than men." He said with a sigh. "You guys are so troublesome."

"My god, Neji's right!" Naruto shouted. "That isn't Shikamaru at all. Who the hell are you?" He screamed at him.

"Calm down, Naruto. I'm just calling it like I see it." Shikamaru said with a bit of a groan. Suddenly, Gaara and Kankurou showed up there.

"I was wondering what was going on here." The puppeteer commented.

"What the hell are you guys doing here? You live in another freaking country?" Kiba shouted at them.

"Eh, don't ask questions. Just say it happened." Kankurou responded. Suddenly they looked around and saw Lee dancing, Chouji screaming, Neji wobbling around, and Shino rolling on the floor laughing.

"Why are you always drunk when I see you nowadays?" Gaara asked Lee, glancing at him.

"Whas it to ya?" Lee shouted back at Gaara. Before Gaara could answer, he was already drinking from a bottle of Sake that he had grabbed.

"GAARA!" Kankurou screamed at him. "You're the Kazekage; you can't do reckless things like this." He lectured him.

"And you can't yell at the Kazekage." Gaara said. "Or I'll confirm my existence on your sorry ass!" He shouted, giving him a star, and falling backwards slightly. The next thing everyone knew, they were in for the scare of their lives.

Gaara and Lee hopped up on the counter and started dancing around. But that was the good news. The two of them started singing. "We are fighting, dreamers, takami wo mezashite. Fighting dreamers….." The two continued to sing in the most horrendous, off-key, ear splitting voices anyone had ever heard.

Kankurou settled down into a seat. "This is just awful." He muttered, rubbing his forehead. "How can you guys stand this?" He asked, turning to Shino who had managed to briefly regain his composure. Shino said nothing and simply handed Kankurou a bottle of sake. "What the hell!" He announced, and drank the sake.

Back up on the counter, Gaara and Lee were now singing in extremely shrill and high pitched voices. "Nee kikoemasuka" they sang, before being knocked away by three puppets.

"ALRIGHT! It's time for Sand Jounin Kankurou's Super Cool MYSTERY PUPPET SHOW!" Kankurou screamed. "Prepare to be amazed at what these puppets will do, in the greatest show within 5 feet over here!" He pulled on his strings, and his three puppets began tap dancing.

"Man, that's talent." Shino commented. "But it's not quite as talented as this one thing Kiba's sister did this one time." He ducked as he said this.

"Man, have you seen that girl. Yowzers." Neji said with a wicked grin.

"And you guys think I'm the one acting weird?" Shikamaru said with a sigh. Neji and Shino were certainly acting about as different from normal as they possibly could. "It's always the quiet ones." He commented to no one in particular.

"Can your sister cook, Kiba?" Chouji asked, with his stomach growling a little bit.

"You guys are really pushing your luck." Kiba commented. "One more word and you'll wish you had never been born."

"Hey speaking of sisters." Naruto commented. "Shikamaru was telling us that he and Temari have been to 3rd base." After he finished talking there was dead silence. Shikamaru dove for cover, but it wasn't enough. The Sand started to pull him towards Gaara, while he had three puppets converging on him.

"Heh," Kiba barked. "If it was me, I would have gone all the way." Suddenly, Shikamaru fell to the floor and Kiba saw his own doom approaching. "I mean, I didn't mean with her, I meant if I had a girl friend."

"Loser." Shino commented with a laugh. "Can't even get a girl friend."

"Hey." Kiba shouted at his teammate. "You try when you occasionally get fleas." He then began hugging Lee and the two started sobbing on each others shoulders. Gaara had given up attacking Kiba and decided instead to try his hand at singing again. Kankurou had collapsed, and his puppets had disappeared.

Gaara was singing in the most horrendous voice anyone had ever heard. Shino was having another spontaneous laugh attack, for reasons that no one may ever know. Neji was running around like a little child.

Kankurou just got up and sighed. "If you can't beat 'em, join 'em." He commented, and got himself extremely drunk. By this point Kiba was trying to chase his own tail. Naruto was just jumping up and down, and it seemed like every other word he said was "Dattebayo".

Suddenly, everyone heard Shino let out a laugh. "I have a hard time accepting that." He commented to Kiba, who had realized he didn't have a tail.

"You know the ladies like it doggy style." Kiba said with a smirk.

"You just admitted to us you've never gotten any. Chicks dig the insects." Shino said with a smirk.

"I thought they liked fat guys…" Chouji said in an upset manner.

"Stupid, they like loud and obnoxious guys who always talk about themselves. The Ero Sennin told me so."

"Heh." Neji laughed. "You're all pathetic. You need to get with the girl before you can make an accurate judgment. I can see through anything."

After saying that, Neji noticed a lot of the guys staring at him. "I was wondering why you always had that thing on." Shikamaru said with a sigh. "How troublesome."

"My eternal rival, I will not lose to you in love, despite not having any ninjutsu or genjutsu abilities! The one to capture the heart of the ladies will be me." Lee hobbled around a little bit. "Gai-sensei says that no woman can resist this green jumpsuit. It's the pinnacle of attraction! The explosion of youth! HIC" Lee stumbled backwards a little bit, and knocked into Naruto.

"Watch it, Fuzzy Eyebrows." He shouted at him. "I'm feeling in the mood to get me a lady." Naruto said with a grin, while drinking some more sake. The other guys rallied behind him.

Next time: The guys try to find the girls, but things take a turn for the more responsible when some older and wiser ninjas show up. Meaning Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, and Jiraiya.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Jiraiya sighed and put away his telescope. It looked like he wasn't going to see very much on this night. 'After spending more than 2 years with that little brat, this is the welcome I get back' He thought angrily to himself.

Jiraiya walked around for a little before sitting down and drinking from a bottle of sake. 'Ah,' He thought to himself. 'Nothing like some nice sake.' Suddenly, he looked up, and saw Kakashi standing in front of him.

"Oh! Jiraiya-sama!" He said, gushing. "This new book of yours is so cool!" Kakashi was acting like a little child. "It's even better than the last one." Jiraiya just chuckled.

"Oh, Kakashi. Tonight is a night of celebration, you should drink some sake." Jiraiya said with a grin.

"Really? What are we celebrating?" Kakashi asked eagerly. Jiraiya laughed nervously.

"The details aren't important, Kakashi. What's important is that you drink some sake with me." Kakashi laughed nervously, but accepted a bottle of Sake that Jiraiya had offered him. He turned around so that Jiraiya couldn't see him, and then lowered his mask and drank it.

Suddenly, Kakashi turned back around. "HOLIDAY!" He shouted at Jiraiya. "Explosion of youth!" Kakashi exclaimed. "We must harness our youth for noble purposes."

Jiraiya gave a hearty laugh. "Kakashi, there's no need to be so troublesome. The job now is to find the ladies. I guarantee you, while you're around me, ladies will do anything to be with you!" Jiraiya grinned.

"Oh, shoot." Kakashi said. "I was supposed to meet up here with Asuma and Gai 30 minutes ago." Kakashi sighed and rubbed his forehead, when he heard a sound.

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!" Gai shouted, kicking Jiraiya's face.

"Why is it always me?" Jiraiya shouted in pain. As he landed on the ground holding his face in pain, Gai and Asuma showed up. Gai gave off a huge nice guy pose, while Asuma just exhaled some smoke.

"OHHHH! Jiraiya-sama, what are you doing on the ground like that?" Gai asked in a tone of concern.

"YOU kicked my face you green freak!" Jiraiya shouted. However, then he calmed down and drank some sake to relieve his stress.

"OHHHH! Kakashi and Jiraiya, your drinking is most un-youthful!" Gai screamed in a passionate rage.

"Ah, Gai. All the youthful people are doing it these days." Kakashi said with a sigh, and handed some sake to Asuma and Gai. Gai shook his head, but Asuma just grinned and drank some, while putting out his cigarette on the ground.

Just then, the 4 of them saw the group of guys wandering through the streets, shouting and singing. Asuma just sighed and lit up a cigarette, while Kakashi gave a little chuckle and Gai began freaking out.

"Kakashi my eternal rival! It seems you were right after all. I shall embrace the spirit of youthfulness," He announced proudly, quickly drinking some sake. Then he took another glance. "Is that Lee! This is bad!" Gai exclaimed quickly, running towards the young ninjas.

"Lee what are you doing? This is most unyouthful!" Gai exclaimed. Lee just gave Gai a look.

"Threatening my way of the ninja, eh?" He said while wobbling around a little. He took a fighting stance. "I'll show you not to mess with me, freak!" He shouted out. Neji smacked his hand against his head. Shikamaru just shook his head in disgust. "EXPLOSION OF YOUTH NO JUTSU" Lee shouted, attacking Gai. The two went at it for a couple minutes before they hugged. "GAI-SENSEI!" Lee shouted out joyfully. By this point, Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Asuma had come over to the others.

"Oi, Kakashi-sensei, do you know where Sakura-chan is now." Naruto asked with a Jiraiya-esque grin.

"That's my boy." Jiraiya said with a grin. "I've taught you well over these past two years."

"Oh, Naruto, I think she's at Hokage-sama's office. Let's hurry, we must always be prompt." Kakashi told the young ninja.

"ACT LIKE THIS NORMALLY!" Everyone screamed back at Kakashi.

Kakashi sighed. "Sakura and Shizune-san are usually with Hokage-sama at this time, so we can go if we hurry."

"Oh, that Shizune lady is there?" Kiba said with a smirk. "That little pig is so lucky." He muttered. Naruto, Chouji, and Neji nodded in agreement.

"You guys are so troublesome." Shikamaru said with a sigh.

Meanwhile, in another part of Konoha, Temari was wandering around. "Damn those brothers of mine." She said. "They ditch me the first chance they get." Soon, she came across Hinata, Ino, and Ten-ten.

"Hey, what brings you here?" Ten-ten asked the Sand ninja.

"Me and my brothers came, but those idiots ditched me." She said angrily. "We were SUPPOSED to be seeing the Hokage."

"Oh, that's perfect." Ino said. "We were just on our way there to visit Sakura. Why don't you come with us." Temari could tell by Ino's voice that she did not actually think it was perfect, but she went along with it anyways.

Back in Tsunade's office, she was sitting around in her chair spewing out nonsense, and sipping on some sake.

Shizune turned to Sakura and shook her head. "She's already drunk at this time." She said with a sigh. Shizune was holding Ton-ton in the same place she usually did.

Just then, the door to the office opened, and the guys all entered. "SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto shouted out, causing the pink haired girl to shake her head.

Kiba turned to his friends. "Alright guys, I'm going in." He said with a smirk. The others just sighed.

"We'll make your funeral good, Kiba! Passionate and youthful." Lee called out.

"It was nice knowing you." Shino said stoically.

"Here I go." Kiba called out. "Kawarimi no Jutsu". The smoke cleared and Kiba had been replaced by Ton-ton.

"He's a braver man than even I." Jiraiya said with a sigh, as they prepared for the inevitable.

Okay, so that ends Chapter 3. What did you guys think of this one?


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the great reviews everyone. Here is the next chapter.

Chapter Four:

The males all winced in pain, watching from a safe distance. Kiba let out another sharp scream of pain, and after several minutes, was finally flung backwards into Jiraiya. "WHY ALWAYS ME?" Jiraiya questioned no one in particular. Shizune was fuming, before Sakura managed to keep her from going over to beat Kiba up more.

"So," Shino said to Kiba. "Five minutes of getting the crap beaten out of you. Was it worth it?"

Kiba grinned. "In exchange for five seconds of heaven!" He chuckled, and then fell down.

Shizune sighed, and took a drink of some sake. "I don't know why I'm doing this, but I need something to get my mind off of all of this." She angrily gulped down an entire bottle of sake. Sakura gave a sigh.

"You guys just had to screw things up didn't you?" She asked in accusatory tone.

Naruto ran over. "Sakura-chan, go out with me!" He shouted at her. Sakura punched Naruto in to the ground.

Tsunade started yelling loudly. "Hey all of you get out of my house!" She shouted, before slipping back into her chair and drinking more sake. Sakura just shook her head.

"If you can't beat 'em…" She said sadly, and took a half empty bottle of sake and drank from it. "HELL YEAH!" She screamed, suddenly. Naruto got up weakly.

"So, Sakura-chan." Sakura sent him flying back towards the others. Jiraiya ducked just in the nick of the time. Causing Naruto to hit Gai.

"OH! That was most unyouthful, Sakura!" Gai screamed angrily. Around this time, the female ninjas arrived at the Hokage's office, along with Kurenai.

Kurenai sighed. "We're too late. They're already drunk."

"Those idiots." Temari said shaking her fist. "It's a good thing the Hokage has three years worth of sake in here, I don't want to be left out." She eyed Shikamaru slightly. Ino took notice of this, very clearly.

Neji had now noticed the women coming into the room. "Heh," He said confidently. "BYAKUGAN!" Kiba got up slowly, and grunted, coughing up blood between words.

"Heh, pervert! While your own cousin is in the room?" He said with a sneer, before falling back to the ground.

Ten-ten set down some sake and gave a puzzled look. "I don't get it. What's perverted about the Byakugan?" Hinata, the only sober one in the room at this point, leaned over and whispered something to Ten-ten. "WHAT?" Ten-ten exploded, and ran over to Neji. She gave him a slap in the face.

"YOU PERVERT! I regret ever giving you…." Ten-ten trailed off noticing everyone looking at them.

Kiba got up slightly. "What Ten-ten? What did you give Neji?" He said in a pseudo-innocent sounding voice.

"Yeah." Shino added with a snicker. "Tell us." After this, Shino began spontaneously running around the room flapping his arms and screaming "I can fly".

"Ten-ten!" Jiraiya announced, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Give me the exclusive rights to your story, and you'll get a 10 cut of my next book." At the words "next book" Kakashi went in to a crazed frenzy.

Ten-ten got a little antsy. "I just gave him a special kunai, that's all." She said, while fidgeting a little.

"Right." Kiba said with a grin. "And by 'special kunai' you're using it as a euphemism for…" Kiba never got a chance to finish that sentence, as Ten-ten and Neji both gave him a very stern glare. Jiraiya began furiously taking notes.

"OH! Neji, Ten-ten. This is definitely not the way of passionate youth!" Gai exclaimed furiously.

"Actually, I think they've got the passionate youth part down pretty well." Asuma said, taking his cigarette to his mouth. The other guys all snickered.

"Pigs." Kurenai muttered under her breath.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, Ino and Temari had started a fight. "He's my man, you blonde bimbo!" Ino shouted.

"Your blonde too, idiot!" Temari shouted.

"Bitch!" Temari said, knocking Ino backwards.

"Slut!" Ino shouted back at her and giving her a punch.

"Whore!" Temari said, kicking Ino.

"Dominatrix!" Ino retorted, slapping Temari backwards. Dead silence overtook the room.

"You know," Kankurou started, breaking the silence. "She kind of has a point there."

Temari glared at her brother. "Whose side are you on?" She questioned him.

Kankurou hid behind Shizune. "The side that wins." He said simply. Shizune just glared at him and punched him away. "Ow." He said simply. Temari and Ino returned to glaring at each other.

"Pick one of us, Shikamaru." Ino shouted.

"Oooh, someone's going to be in the doghouse soon." Neji said.

"HEY!" Kiba shouted. "I resemble that remark!"

"Calm down, passionate youths!" Gai shouted out. "We're all Konoha Shinobi here after all."

"Well, actually…" Temari started. Gaara cut her off.

"They always make that mistake." He decided to start singing. "Some people you know they can't believe, the sand village we've got a ninja team." Before he could continue Tsunade appeared behind him and punched him hard.

"Kazekage-sama." She said plainly, while drinking some sake. "If you ever sing that crap in my office again, I'll destroy your puny village in an instant."

"DAAAAMN!" Kankurou commented from his spot on the floor, which was conveniently close to Kiba's.

"Can Hokage-sama cook?" Chouji wondered aloud, causing Tsunade and Shizune to shake their heads in frustration.

"She can knock my lights out anytime." Shino said with a smirk. Suddenly, Shino found himself being punched in the face by Tsunade. He wound up on the ground, unconscious.

"Well, he got what he asked for." Jiraiya said with a chuckle. Tsunade just collapsed down into the chair in front of her desk like she did most nights.

"I'll kick all your assess and be Hokage!" Naruto shouted, while running around the room. He then stopped. "Hinata, why aren't you having fun with everyone else?" He asked the young Hyuuga girl in a puzzled tone.

Hinata fidgeted a little bit. "Ano…I…well…um…" She trailed off.

"Is someone here giving you a hard time? I'll kick their ass!" Naruto screamed.

"Ano, no, I…just, don't fit in…d-doing things like everyone else." Hinata said nervously.

Naruto gave her a glance. "Come on, it's alright. Everyone's having fun, aren't they?" He asked. Hinata looked around and saw mass chaos emerging from the entire room.

"Ano, but I..." Hinata started.

Naruto handed her his bottle of sake. Hinata froze up. 'Drinking from the same bottle as Naruto-kun…' she thought to herself. She took it from Naruto slowly and drank it. "TAKE THIS, LOSERS!" Hinata shouted out after having drunk some of the sake.

And so ends Chapter 4.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Hyuuga Hinata was in a rage, at the present moment. She picked Sakura up and started shouting at her. "You think you're so good, don't you?" She shouted, "You think you can just waltz on in and capture someone's heart, when someone else actually cares for them, don't you?" She shouted again, punching Sakura backwards.

"Calm down, Hinata." Kurenai said grabbing her, as Neji and Ten-ten dove to try and hold her back too. Naruto just stared on puzzled by the whole scene.

"What's that all about?" He wondered. Then he gave a grin. "Not bad though." He gave a laugh. Most of the others just sighed and looked on.

"Well, at least this night wasn't a total loss." Jiraiya said with a laugh.

"Dream on, Ero Sennin, this is better than your average night." Naruto said with a wicked grin. Most of the other guys chuckled at this, and Kakashi even raised an eyebrow at Naruto's comments.

"Kids. Have some respect for your elders." Jiraiya grumbled. "I was scoring before any of you guys parents were." He said with a triumphant voice.

"And yet you seem to have been less than successful than any of them." Neji observed, causing even the drunk beyond belief Tsunade to burst out laughing.

"OH?" Chouji pondered. "Would Hokage-sama know something about Jiraiya's past…" One glare from the irate blonde woman was all it took to cause Chouji to stop talking.

Having finally calmed down, Hinata walked over to where Naruto was standing. "How are you now, Naruto-kun?" She asked in a very confident voice.

"Uh, fine. But, Hinata, you're not in a fight, so you don't need that Byakugan on right now." Naruto pointed out to her. Hinata just smiled.

"I think it will be quite helpful." She said, leaning towards Naruto. Naruto looked around nervously a minute, before giving a thumbs up sign. He then got knocked away by Kiba.

"Bastard, don't take advantage of people. FOLLOW THE PATH TO TRUE RIGHTOUESNESS!" Kiba exclaimed, with a glorious sparkle in his eyes. Hinata punched Kiba in the stomach.

"How dare you steal my one chance, Kiba?" She said in an angry tone.

Shino got up from where he lay, and started talking weakly. "Your mom is true righteousness, Kiba." He said with a weak laugh. Kiba punched Shino back.

"That's not even funny anymore, dude." He said with a derisive growl. Hinata just gave a sigh.

"You really should shave that, Kiba." She said to him, and then walked off. Kakashi, Asuma, and Jiraiya all laughed at the comment as Kiba instinctively put his hands in front of his special area.

"Our young and impressionable students have had their sweet innocence corrupted by these fowl drinks!" Gai exclaimed, with a fire randomly appearing behind him. "We must do something about this."

"Are you kidding?" Asuma asked giving him a look. "You don't find entertainment like this every day." Jiraiya was taking quite a few notes.

He laughed. "I'm going to need to get a Byakugan transplant." He said with a grin. "Everything would be so much easier then." As soon as he had said those words, Tsunade, Shizune, and Kurenai had all kicked him into the ground. Kakashi picked up Jiraiya's notes from the ground and started reading them.

Elsewhere, Temari and Ino were on the verge of collapsing. Temari had Ino's hair in her hand, while Ino was busy biting on Temari's shoulder. Shikamaru just sat back and watched, and then pointed his thumb upward at the other guys.

"How does a guy like Shikamaru get girls fawning over him?" Naruto wondered aloud. "Sakura-chan won't even pay attention to me."

At this time, Neji was chasing Ten-ten around. As this happened, Jiraiya had just gotten up from the ground. Ten-ten darted behind Jiraiya and Gai, while Neji scanned around with his Byakugan, and he found himself staring right at Jiraiya and Gai. He covered his eyes and started screaming.

"I didn't want to see that! Nobody wants to see that!" He screamed, gripping his eyes in pain. Hinata turned to see what Neji was talking about and started punching herself in her eyes.

"GET IT OUT!" She cried. Kiba walked over to the two Hyuugas, and gave them cups with some sort of liquid in them.

"Use this, it works." He said plainly, and then walked away. Soon, the two were screaming even louder.

"What the hell was that?" Neji screamed.

"I don't know…" Hinata said. "It felt kind of like dog….KIBA!" She screamed. Kiba simply stood there and grinned as he accepted high fives from nearly everyone else.

"I guess this answers the question of how Hyuugas hold their liquor." He said simply, giving a mischievous grin. Of course, Kiba wasn't exactly feeling to well, having been beaten up several times by this point.

Jiraiya sighed. "The younger generation lacks the maturity to succeed the older ones." He said, sounding rather sagely at this point.

"What maturity?" Tsunade asked her former teammate in a loud manner.

"Hey! I'm trying to end on some sort of symbolic note here." Jiraiya said with a laugh.

Well, that wasn't really that good. It was a rather weak way to end, but I wasn't sure exactly how to wrap this up. Sorry that the last chapter was so weak.


End file.
